


Thanks Giving & Taking

by Gates



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, K. Janeway & Chakotay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/pseuds/Gates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Thanksgiving celebration aboard Voyager</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Giving & Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, Paramount owns them… I'm just giving them a Happy Thanks"taking".
> 
> A/N: This is just pure Thanksgiving fluff. Not even quite a triple drabble.
> 
> * * *

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**Thanks Giving & Taking**   


By Gates Hepburn

The Voyager crew was together again for the first time since they arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant six months before. Together again to celebrate Thanksgiving with much cause to be thankful. With special permission from Starfleet (and a little push from a certain helmsman's father), Voyager's messhall was opened up for her crew and members of their families for a special dinner, complete with all the trimmings.

The hum of gentle camaraderie bounced off the cherished bulkheads as news of engagements and promotions was shared. Treasured memories and quiet solace also filled the room as old friends reacquainted themselves. Voyager's former captain and first officer sat at the center the large table, reveling in the simple bliss of being home and once again being in the presence of their family, their Voyager family.

The messhall grew quiet as all reflected on those that weren't there to share this Thanksgiving with them, but then became abuzz with laughter and tears as each shared what they were thankful for. Many said, "to be home," more, "for each other," and then the question made it to the center of the table where with glistening eyes and a warm crooked smile, Kathryn Janeway looked to her side at her first officer and replied, "For finally taking what was right in front of me all along. The love Chakotay so unconditionally had to give and happily becoming his wife." The command team's lips met gently in a kiss and the room erupted in applause and taking Chakotay's hand, Kathryn pressed it to her abdomen and added in a whisper meant for him only, "and for giving me the opportunity to experience this life we created growing in my womb."

The End


End file.
